Underground
by PinkFlySwatter
Summary: Stockholm Syndrome, a psychological phenomenon in which a captive develops positive feelings toward their captors, sometimes to the point of defending and identifying with them. Maybe even loving them. Avenged Sevenfold, Zacky Vengeance, OC Marie. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**I really hope you enjoy this story, I started writing this a couple years ago, I found it just laying there on my computer and decided to start rewriting it, but I believe it to be one of my best.**  
><strong>Remember, reviews, good or bad, are helpful.<strong>

* * *

><p>Another typical April afternoon, the sun was overcome by heavy black clouds ready to burst; they loomed over the streets, taunting the people walking below as a few droplets escaped the clouds clutches, ripping at the seams more and more drops escaped until they were flowing out like a waterfall. The streets had cleared almost as suddenly as the rain started, everyone ran for the shelter of their homes; able to change from their cold saturated clothes to warm dry ones just to cosy against their radiators and bring themselves that extra warmth. Marie, however still had several minutes to go before she could reach the comfort of her radiator. The rain restricted her vision faintly as it bounced around her hazel eyes, causing her to squint slightly. Although she didn't mind walking in the rain, she found it agitating when droplets would go into her eyes, otherwise it is peaceful; you have time to think with no-one else around, yes you get cold and soaked – but relaxing it is.<p>

Marie sighed as her front door came into sight; searching her pockets for the door keys she pulled them out just as she arrived at her front porch. Kicking off her shoes she looked herself in the mirror beside the front door, taking in her reflection; her mascara had smudged around her eyes, her clothes were waterlogged and her brown waves were pulled together in chunks due to the dampness. She removed her coat, placing in on the banister for it to drip-dry itself before making her way upstairs for a shower. She stripped down after turning the water to a temperature which felt appropriate, testing it with her hand she stepped within the warm stream of water, a welcome change to the cold rain she was in moments ago. Taking a generous amount of shampoo within her hands she massaged it into a lather before rinsing, repeating the process with the conditioner.

Stepping out she wrapped a towel around her petite frame and another in a turban fashion around the top of her head for her hair to rest within, afterwards she crossed the landing to her bedroom where her dressing gown awaited neatly placed upon the bed. She picked it up and wrapped it's comfort around her body, admiring it's softness before laying on her bed, enjoying the relaxation she was getting before attempting to do anything else. Relaxation taking her within its grasps as she dosed into a calming sleep.

A black vehicle rested outside a un-owned home, sat inside behind the wheel was a male fiddling with a set of keys, finding the one needed he placed it within the ignition, the car gave a roar as it sprung to life. Listening to the purr of the engine he thought through his plan 'get in, get it, get out.' Feeling slightly hesitant at first, he took a deep breath before placing the car into gear and pressing against the throttle with his foot, the vehicle moved towards its destination at a steady pace.

His mind was set by the time he reached his location, no longer was he feeling hesitant or fearful for what he was about to do; instead anger, revenge and obsession took over. He looked up at the building from within the vehicle, recognising it immediately as it was no different to when he last saw it two years ago. It was late at night so all building lights were off, save for the street lights and the random headlights of the few cars passing through the road was dark.

Stepping from the vehicle he fiddled with the keys again, looking for the one he needed to gain entry. Entering the key into the hole he twisted it to the right, the lock released a click as the door easily swung open.

Inside the house didn't feel the same as what he was used to, everything had been changed, as though he was forgotten about, this raised his anger further, the fact that there was no memories of his existence in his former home. He ran up the stairs as quickly but quietly as humanly possible, knowing exactly where to find what he wanted; straight upstairs, second door on the right. Sure enough as he opened the door, there lay what he desired, neatly wrapped within a soft cotton of white; Marie.

He stood in the doorway to the bedroom for a moment looking at her, watching as her chest rose and fell with each gentle breath, her beauty shining due to the graceful moonlight which leaked through the curtains. She looked just as wonderful as the last time he saw her; the last time he saw her as he was being pulled away and she turned her back on him. He was determined that they wouldn't be separated again, forever she would be his. He took a few more moments to gather his thoughts and have a final think through of his plan, he placed a hand into the left pocket of his leather jacket and slightly pulled the shiny object out to reveal a set of handcuffs, a sleek pistol was within his right.

Stepping towards the bed he kept his sight locked firmly upon her, not once did his gaze drift away from its target; like a lion hunting its prey he stealthily but silently came to the foot of the bed. He missed her; but it wouldn't be long till he could touch her soft skin or feel her silky hair again. He continued to stare at her, fascinated at how little she had changed in two years. But he couldn't delay any longer, it was nearing 3am and he wanted to be far away from here before sun up. Walking to the side of the bed he gently sat himself down beside Marie, spinning himself around so he was lying behind her. Then his plan started to take shape.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews = motivation<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two is here already! aren't I nice :) hope you enjoy and don't forget to review.**

* * *

><p>Marie awoke in a shock as a hand made a secure lock around her throat from behind and another clamped over her lips, her voice declined by the force of the figure's hand. She slammed her eyes shut hoping to awake from a bad dream, only to discover that when her eyes opened once more the hands were still there, still holding her neck with one hand at almost strangling force and silencing her voice with the other. The being loosened its grip around Marie's neck as it edged closer to her; she tried to edge away but to no avail. Stopping at the frightened female's ear the figure whispered softly,<p>

"Hello Sunshine" Marie's blood turned cold at the sound of the voice, she froze as forgotten memories flashed through her mind, everything she had done her best to forget were coming back. Her reality snapped back into place when the voice continued to speak,

"It's been a long time, did you miss me?" She could tell he had a cheeky grin curling his lips, the charisma she knew all too well of him, but she didn't reply, not even a muffled cry could escape from his grip.

"Not talking to me? Then I'll talk, you listen. I am going to remove my hand from your mouth and you are not going to scream, OK, then you are going to get your pretty little self dressed so we can go for a drive. Un-der-stand" the male demanded, saying each syllable of the last word, as though speaking to someone of a different language. Marie nodded without hesitation; desperate for him to get off of her. After he removed his hand Marie took a deep breath as though she had been deprived of air for many more minutes than she had, sitting up upon the bed she turned to face the figure, already knowing in her mind who it would be.

Looking into his eyes she froze, she knew exactly who he was but the sight of him took her by surprise, he looked no different to the last time she saw him; his piecing green eyes perfectly visible behind his black hair, the only noticeable difference was he was a-tad more muscular. Marie gave a confused look towards the male as he raised an eyebrow to her,

"Well?" he hissed in a dangerous tone,

"What did I just say?" he grabbed Marie by her wrist and threw her in the direction of her wardrobe.

"Get Dressed! I want to get out of here" Marie crashed to the floor in a heap, tripping over her own feet as she was thrown. Standing back up she opened her wardrobe doors, staring vacantly into the collection of fabrics.

"Oh For Fuck Sake!" he cried out pushing Marie to the side, this time she managed to keep her footing, he rummaged through the clothes and pulled out a pair of black jeans and a white top and threw them towards Marie, as she caught them a smile formed over her lips; never being good at catching made this a proud moment for her.

"Get Dressed! Before I drag you out as you are" he scolded once more, anger and agitation clearly audible in each word. She pulled her clothes on as quickly as she was able in her sleep deprived state, the moment she got her second foot within the trainer's grasps she was whisked off her feet, being carried away.

There was nothing more Marie could have done. She put up as much a fight as anyone could in her circumstances, but obviously it wasn't enough, he was far more overpowering than her. Despite objections, it didn't take much for him to have her where he wanted; it was almost one swift movement and he had her thrown over his shoulder, carrying her to the car kicking and screaming like a child being carried away from their favourite swing at the park, but no one was around to watch the scene unfold.

"Let Go Of Me Za..." Marie was unable to finish before she was dropped from his shoulder and held in front of him with a hand cupped over her mouth and the other holding both her arms behind her back,

"Shut Up!" he hissed into her ear in barely a whisper before he placed her in the front passenger side of the vehicle.

"I love you..." Zacky said bluntly as he pulled out a set of handcuffs from his jacket pocket, locking one end to the door and the other around Marie's wrist.

"...I really do" he continued, closing the passenger door. He casually walked round the front of the car to the driver side, not once taking his eyes off the petrified female he held within his vehicle, whom he could see was struggling against the handcuffs. He cracked a smile at her meaningless attempt.

"Now, where shall we go?" He calmly asked, starting the engine then bracing his hands around the steering wheel. Marie didn't answer; terror was starting to take over as a thin stream gradually formed down her cheeks.

"You need to talk to me if this relationship is going to work Marie" he placed one hand upon Marie's knee but she instantly pulled away as far as the car door would allow, the silence was clearly aggravating him, but again she didn't respond, too much was going through her mind to concentrate on a answer.

"Fine" he pressed his foot against the accelerator causing the wheels to slip on the water ridden tarmac, speeding away at a furious rate when the wheels regained their grip. Marie refused to look at him for the start of the journey; instead her gaze flowed between the silver handcuff wrapped securely around her wrist to scanning through the random droplets of water on the window to see the trees and other scenery brush by in a blur.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews = motivation = more chapters :D<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three here, hope you are enjoying this story. A review or two wouldn't go amiss, I know you are reading - I can see you. I know my chapters are always quite short but this is a long-ish one. So enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>"It's going to be OK Marie" he said patting her leg like an owner pats their dogs head in an approving fashion,<p>

"I love you, and I'm not going to hurt the one I love" he continued, trying to sound as assuring as possible. Marie couldn't help but give a disbelieving laugh at his words; she looked at him for the first time since the journey started, his eyes were fully absorbed on the deserted road ahead, she sucked in a deep breath as though she was breathing in the courage she needed.

"You love me? So your definition of love is forcing me from my home in the middle of the night, handcuffing me to a car and then driving me away to I don't know where when I didn't want to leave! That's not called love, that's called abduction!" Marie spat, but quickly regretted saying a word and immediately went back to staring out the window into oblivion. Zacky pulled the car to the side of the road at the first opportunity and grabbed Marie by her free wrist, pulling her as far as the handcuff would allow, lifting her half way from her seat. Marie clamped her eyes shut, petrified of what he was going to do.

"Don't Ever… Talk To Me… Like That! Zacky demanded, shaking Marie violently; she was pulled so close she could feel his hot breath bounce from her cheek with each word and smell the intoxicating aroma of cigarettes. He threw her back to her seat with a thud as her head collided with the passenger side window, enough to cause pain but not enough to deem unconsciousness. Marie cried out from the pain as she threw up her free hand to the impacted area and bit her bottom lip to try and ease her thoughts from the throbbing, she then felt herself be pushed back into the seat from the force of the car accelerating; they were on the move again.

When the pain began to settle Marie went back to her gaze to the outside world; it now must have been a couple hours since she was taken away, the rain had just reduced to a drizzle and the morning sun was barely peeking through the clouds on the horizon, giving the sky a beautiful orangey reddish glow. Sunrises had always fascinated her since she was a mere child; she had never been awake to see one with her own eyes but had seen pictures of their splendour. It brought a tear to her eye to finally see one for herself, it just pained her that something so beautiful could be seen when something so frightful was happening.

"Why" Marie croaked, breaking the silence in the vehicle as she stared at her handcuff – imagining that her focus could burn right through the metal so she could get them off, then she could escape, she could run away and be able to return to the safety of her home or move somewhere else so he would never find her again, anywhere else but here with him and she would be happy, and safe.

"We've went through this last time Marie" Zacky smiled as he looked at her from the corner of his eye, still keeping his main attention on the road ahead.

"You really need to learn to listen more" he cooed tapping at his left ear.

"So how, how did you get out?" She asked, wanting to talk about anything that could maybe help her feel this is a casual, normal convocation, hoping something would distract her mind from her current situation.

"You know how it is sunshine, you be good on the inside, and they let you out early" he let out a menacing laugh, knowing himself how thoughtless the system was, his laughter sent fear down Marie's spine, she edged away in her seat so she was right against the door, returning to her oblivious view to the outside world. Around fifteen minutes passed by in silence until Zacky pulled the vehicle into a seemingly desolate garage save for the cashier inside and one car which was empty, so presumably the cashiers.

"I'll be back in a minute, don't go anywhere" he knew she couldn't, but found it somewhat fun to toy with her in such a way. The moment Zacky's back was turned Marie searched the car as far as her free arm could reach, looking for anything from a key to unlock her handcuff to something she could use as a weapon, the fact Zacky had parked in a dimly lit part of the garage did not help her visibly in her search, so it was by feel alone.

When she did find something an icy tremor overtook her body as she took sight of it – a gun. A further minute or so passed before Marie could see Zacky returning to the car with a bag of assorted objects. She quickly but carefully placed the firearm in her doors storage compartment.

"I told you I wouldn't be long" he smiled to himself as he sat back down within the driver seat, searching through the bag he brought with him.

"What did you want? I've got a can of tango orange or coke?" he looked up towards Marie holding an item in each hand awaiting an answer.

"I want to go home" she insisted looking Zacky directly in the eyes, her hazels connecting with his emeralds.

"Now you know I can't do that" Zacky sighed resting the drinks upon his knees and tilting his head to one side.

"Why not? Please Zacky, please take me home, I want to go home" Marie pleaded, for a moment Zacky looked like he wanted to let her go, that he sincerely didn't want to do this, but then his look turned cold and he ignored her pleas, instead he placed the can of coke upon her lap as well as a few other food items.

"Eat up, you don't know when your next meal will be" Zacky ordered, acting upon his warning Marie opened the packet of crisps on her lap and began eating.

"Good girl" Zacky cooed when he heard the rustling from the crisps being opened.

"At least you know to listen when it's good for ya" Marie ignored his remarks and opened up her second packet, she hadn't realised how hungry she was until food was placed in front of her, having no dinner the previous night made it hard for her to eat without looking like a starving animal, but she contained herself, savouring the flavour of each individual crisp.

The car began moving again, making its way out of the garage to join the main road once more, but Marie barely noticed, she was exhausted. The long day at work, the late night, the disturbing wakeup call and being kidnapped were all taking its toll on her, she was now struggling to keep her eyes open. The sandman wanted her within his grasps, and he was determined to succeed. She fought with herself to stay awake.

"Sleep if you're tired" said Zacky, he was concentrating on the road but caught glimpses of her head drooping from the corner of his eye. Despite how much she hated him she couldn't help but take heed of his advice, she could no longer fight the sandman, he had won – a satisfying victory. Laying her head back into the headrest, making herself as comfortable as she could, Marie closed her eyes to resume the sleep which was disrupted earlier that morning, in spite of never being able to sleep in a moving vehicle before she was snoozing within minutes.

* * *

><p><strong>A lovely review would make me happy, another character will be coming into the mix next chapter (who could it be?).<strong>

**And I've forgotten to add a disclaimer - so here it is.**

**I (sadly) do not own Avenged Sevenfold. If I did then I wouldn't have time to be here writing about them. This story may not reflect their true personalities or actions, that is because it is a made up story from a twisted obsessed fan :P**


End file.
